


Movies

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha-12 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Clintasha - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Traditions, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha waits for Clint so they could continue their tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies

Natasha was sitting on the couch waiting for Clint. Three days ago he had been sent on a mission with Steve. Last night he had texted her that he would be back by evening next day. So Natasha had prepared dinner and popcorn.

Clint and her had a tradition of binge watching all the Christmas movies together. They were the first movies Natasha saw after being freed from the Red Room. This is because she was recruited a 2 months before Christmas. Clint was insistent on teaching her more about American traditions.

The door opened and Clint walked in. Natasha jumped of the couch and hugged him. They then kissed. After sometime they pulled away. 

Natasha looked at Clint assessing him for injuries. He looked fine.

Clint said, "Hi, Nat."

Natasha replied, "Hey, so injury free mission. I'm glad."

Clint just smiled and said, "Cueing up movies for Christmas ?"

Natasha said, "You know it. Go shower. We'll have dinner after that. Then movie time."

Clint gave Natasha a peck on the lips and went to the bedroom.

Natasha set the table. When Clint came back they had dinner and made small talk. After dinner Nat bought the popcorn out with hot chocolate. Clint was already sitting on the couch with a blanket.

She set their mugs down on the table in the living room, took the bowl of popcorn and snuggled in Clint's chest. Clint wrapped the blacket around them.

He asked, "So which one do you want to watch first ?"

Natasha said, "How The Grinch Stole Christmas."

Clint started the movie and the couple enjoyed the rest of their night.


End file.
